A Second Chance
by NinjaStar362
Summary: As the title says The Corpse Bride gets a second chance at love! When Emily turns human again she runs into Victor while wondering around. Vicotr knows that this new woman is something specail and he doesn't want to let her go. But with Victoria in the way along with other enemies will they ever be together?


**Chapter One**

**A/N: I do not own the movie the Corpse Bride.**

**Emily's POV**

I couldn't stop crying. I miss Victor so much. I knew he misses me to because I could feel it. Finally when it became too much I decided to go to Elder Gutknecht.

"Elder Gutknecht? Elder Gutknecht, where are you?" I tried to say it happily but my voice broke.

"Oh my, my dear, you haven't really gotten better have you?" He sounded concerned.

I burst into real tears. "N-no! I c-c-can't s-stop thinking ab-bout him. It's too painf-ful." I fell to the ground because my legs couldn't hold me up anymore.

Elder Gutknecht hastily looked around. Mumbling under his breath he threw books around and bottles. When he pulled out what he was looking, looked back at me, and then back at the bottle. I opened my mouth to question him but nothing came out. He slowly handed me a tiny tube-like thing. I took it into my hands and studied it. It was a glowing blue color, I swirled it around and it made a _swish_ noise, and its beauty hypnotized me.

"My dear if you drink this you will once again see Victor…only different. All you have to do is drink it." He smiled at me.

I was all to edger to obey him. The liquid tasted like metal in my mouth, it turned solid in my throat and I was choking. Choking? I didn't need to breath! In panic I reached out for Elder Gutknecht but no one was there. My vision was blurry and all I could see was darkness. My body grew heavier and heavier until all I could was lay helpless on the floor.

The sound of crickets was the only thing I could hear. Carefully I lifted my head to see where I was. I was lying under the oak tree that I was murdered under. I gasped. The moon was so beautiful. The only light I needed was the moon. I wondered around until I found the church and the bridge. I smiled and ran towards it. What I heard frightened me. I could hear this _thump thump_ _thump _in my chest. I threw my hands over my chest. My heart was beating. Beating! My breath was fast too. I needed to breathe! Oh I'm alive! I jumped around excitedly. This was my second chance.

**Victor's POV**

I sat at the table not really listening. I never want to marry Victoria. She was annoying, nosy, and had no real personality. I wanted to be with Emily. I took in a shaky breath. It hurt to think of her. She was my love. The one I wanted to marry. No…I couldn't think like that. I wasn't ever going to see her again so why should I think about her? I knew the answer.

"Victor! Are you even listening to me?" Victoria looked up at me with ugly black eyes.

"Oh yes Victoria. I haven't been able to sleep lately. I think I will be getting back to my own house. Goodbye."

I tried not to sound too eager about leaving her but couldn't control my voice. She looked crestfallen. I wasn't sure if it was about me leaving or that I sounded happy to go. I felt a little guilty but I didn't apologize. It wasn't a total lie about me being able to sleep. Since I couldn't stop thinking about Emily I stayed up half the night wondering where she had gone. Ugh! No Victor, I will never see her again. I had to try to learn to like Victoria if we were to be married.

I gave her a small smile before leaving. She seemed happier and smiled back. I decided to walk back since we were literally across the street from each other. I sighed and swung my arms around. Changing my mind I decided to go to the bridge. It was a place I often went to be alone or if I needed some peace and quiet from my mother. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed someone dancing near the church. I turned my head to see a beautiful lady with pale skin and long, dark brown hair. She was laughing, giggling, and jumping around. She studied arms, touched her face and neck, then looked at her hands. It made me smile. She made me smile.

**A/N: Please review or PM me. MjkaL BXV.l**

**v**


End file.
